memory_alphafandomcom_ja-20200216-history
Forum:Using bot on MA/ja
Category:ヘルプデスク Using bot on MA/ja Hello! Sorry for posting this in english! I'm Plasmarelais from MA/de. Recently I ran our bot on MA/de, PlasmarelaisBot, setting and fixing interwiki links. It's going through all languages to add/edit/delete new/changed/broken IWL on MA/de. Now I also got a list of ja-pages, where IWL to other existing pages are missing. The bot runs succesfully on MA cs, de, en, es, fr, it, nl and pl. Of course it's able to do some more like text replacement/additions, handling categories and so on. So I ask you if you would like the bot to add these IWL on your pages. If so, I would request a botflag for your wiki from w:User:Avatar and the bot may start working. If you have any questions about the bot or the way it is working or anything else, just contact me on my german user talk. Is there anybody on MA/ja, who does not agree with my plans to have the interwiki bot run here within a week? Everybody who doesn't want the bot to work here on MA/ja, please post a short comment here. Thank you very much for reply! --Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ ツ Ξ 2009年6月26日 (金) 16:32 (JST) :多分 bot を使用しても大丈夫でしょう。ただ、Memory Alpha 日本語版では bot 使用の要望があったのはこれが初めてです。しばらく待ってもらえないでしょうか。他のユーザーと少し相談してみます。 :We'll agree that you may use bot. However, please wait for a while. I consult with other MAJA users about this thing. It is because this is the first time that MAJA received such a request. By 健ちゃん 2009年6月26日 (金) 20:44 (JST) No problem, I'll be patient. And as I said: if there are any questions about the bot or its work, feel free to contact me! --Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ ツ Ξ 2009年6月26日 (金) 20:49 (JST) Hello! I just want to ask, if you've found an agreement about the bot using. Greetings --Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ ツ Ξ 2009年8月19日 (水) 17:55 (JST) :長い間そのままにしてしまい申し訳ありません。Memory Alpha‐ノート:Bots での話し合いでは、bot による他言語へのリンク付け作業に反対する意見はでていません。私は bot を使用しても構わないと考えています。基本的には編集の履歴を見たときに bot フラグがあると b''' と表示されるようになるだけですから、フラグが後から付与されることになっても不都合はないでしょう。なお、現状の Memory Alpha:Bots は英語版を翻訳しただけで、日本語版だけの条件というのはありません。 :It apologizes for first of all having not answered for a long time. In the talks by Memory Alpha‐ノート:Bots, there is no opinion which is opposed to Bot editing inter wikilinks. I think that you may use Bot. Probably,there will not be the inconvenience, even if a flag will be given later. Because, It is only difference to be displayed '''b by page,if Bot flag is ON. In addition, the present condition Memory Alpha:Bots was only translated on The English version en:Memory Alpha:Bots and there are no conditions of only MAJA. By 健ちゃん 2009年8月20日 (木) 00:34 (JST) Alright, I asked a staff member to set bot flag. Indeed, there are not many differences between normal account and bot flag. But with flag, edits don't appear in the standard rc list and can be watched seperated in a special list. That makes it easier for me and for you to prove bot edits - especially when errors occure. Thank you very much, please feel free to ask me about everything you want to know about the bot work! Greetings, --Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ ツ Ξ 2009年8月20日 (木) 04:51 (JST)